The present invention relates to fuel supply systems for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a dual, atomized liquid-vapor system for providing a fuel charge to the cylinders from a liquid petroleum fuel supply.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a system for supplying a fuel charge to one or more cylinders of an internal combustion engine which provides a greater work output per unit of fuel consumed than conventional systems.
A further object is to provide a system for supplying a fuel charge from a supply of conventional liquid gasoline, or the like, to the combustion chamber of an engine optionally in either atomized or vaporized form.
Still another object is to provide a gas-saving attachment for an engine having a conventional carburetion system to allow operation with vaporized fuel under selected conditions.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.